Kirby: Hexis/bosses
The following is a list of bosses from the game, Kirby: Hexis, and exhibits their attacks. This includes the EX bosses and the Special Mode bosses, as well as mini bosses. Note- All bosses use one last ditch effort attack using the Warpstar piece. Note- All the info is from when the player goes to the pause screen during battle. Mini-Bosses Main Story Bosses {| align="center" border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="sortable article-table" style="text-align:center;color:BLACK;background-color:white;height:100%;width:100%;" |-style="background-color:GREY;" |'Name' |'Description' |'Attacks' |'Location' |- |'Whispy Morpher' |The boss of Dairy Delta is a huge tree like previous installments, however, he can morph into nearly anything. He first sees Kirby when he walks into a open patch of Dairy Delta. It immediately attacks Kirby. He can only be defeated by having his own projectiles thrown back at him. Once defeated, his gives up one of the essential pieces of the fallen Warpstar. |'Acorn Toss'- Tosses acorns at the player Bull Roar- Morphs into a wooden bull and tries to ram the player Eagle Swoop- Turns into a wooden eagle, and tries to swoop on the player Wormwood- Turns into a giant wooden worm that tries to eat the player Star Assault- Uses the Warpstar shard's power to attack the player |'Dairy Delta' |- |'The Forgotten' |The boss of Aggrivated Ark is a huge eel-like beast. It, at first, appears to be stuck in a jail cell, but devours the bars, and attacks Kirby. It is damaged by Kirby inhaling the creatures tail, and eating it. Once defeated, it releases the Warpstar part. |'Typhoon'- It squirts out a huge water blast that could hugely damage the player Chomper- Tries to eat the player Lethal Crush-Tries to crush the player with its body Tunneler-Tunnels into the ark and tries to attack the player from beneath. Teeth-nado- Uses the Warpstar piece and opens it jaws revealing the serrated rows of teeth. It tries to inhale the player |'Aggravated Ark' |- |'Rebel and ''The Enforcer ' |The boss of Radical Revenue is a skeleton humanoid super racer. The real boss, however, is his race kart, ''The Enforcer. He first sees Kirby when he enters the Grand Go-Kart Arena The Enforcer is full of cannons and blasters. Rebel, however, has a star rod-like wand that he will try to use to attack Kirby. The way Kirby defeats him is by picking up a cannon from one of the laps and shooting the enforcer. When defeated, he's shamed, and tries to escape. The Enforcer then explodes, and gives Kirby the Warp Star Piece. |'Spontaneous Cannon'- The Enforcer will shoot a bunch of metal balls at Kirby's Kart Star Wand- Rebel will shoot a star attack at Kirby Razor Wheels- Drills emerge from The Enforcer's Wheels and Kirby must try to avoid them Omega Cannon- Rebel will summon an ice cream cannon, and will try to shoot Kirby |'Radical Revenue' |- |'King Dedede' |The famous king has made his new base on Centenisis. When seen, he'll attack you because he's been turned into one of Singularitox's lackeys! He has our Geekian Urn, so sieze him! We have to get it to Sketchers so we can get the star piece. He's been turned, however, and he has an axe. When did videogames become so violent and scary?!?! Anywho, once he's defeated, he goes back to Popstar. |'Axe Smash' He'll charge you with an axe. Dang, what happened to nice cute videogames? Waddle Dee Throw- He'll thow a waddle dee at you. Axe Spin- He'll spin around in a tornado of axe glistening fury! |'King Karols' |- |'Maze Master' |A six handed stone creature that lies at the heart of Neverending Nessers. He has something wierd about him. Once he sees the player, he attacks. He has magical attacks and will shoot magic orbs at the players. To hurt him, you must deflect his attacks, and they reflect at him. Once beaten, he explodes, revealing the star piece. |'Orb Lock'- He'll shoot a magical orb at kirby. Stone Hammer- He'll use a huge stone hammer to attack the player. Smash- The Maze Master will atempt to crush you with his hands. Maze Flip- He'll make one last ditch effort using the star piece. He'll make you go through a small maze, where, if you make one wrong turn, you get danerously damaged. |'Neverending Nessers' |- |'The Egghead' |A eggish creature thats the rules Egg Enigmas. He is unimaginably smart, and will not hesitate to bore you to death! I kid you not! |'Beethoven Rationale'- The Egghead single handedly ruins Beethoven with horrible magic.